Scarlet Shuriken
by JupponGatana
Summary: A Ninja, a Sage, and an Assassin Cross in a triangle that has their guildmates worried.
1. Bad Way to Start a Day

"You know what the problem here is? You're refusing to understand , you feel like you're the only one who's right, and that you don't need to listen to other people."

The Ninja leaned back against his chair, then sat back up again and drilled into the Sage's ebony eyes with his scarlet ones.

"I never cared about that job, that's why I gave it up, remember? And then you came bursting in here screaming expletives and cursing me all to hell –"

"Because you just HAD to make write that article published in the newspaper yesterday! What, you want people to join you against me?That's what you resort to, writing an article about betrayal, and everyone would think that it was about me? Pathetic! Just because I could do that job bet-" came the retort, but it was quickly cut off.

"Get this into your head. Not everyone's like you, Kriya! I've told you so many times now: That article was not about you! You're acting like a child! Weren't you the one who started all this? The one who slammed the door in my face when I came to ask you why you were mad at me?"

Flashing dark eyes met flaring red ones, one with anger, the other with exasperation.

"You didn't take my suggestions on what to do! You think that your own ideas are above mine, that you're better! Then you make that article, talking about loyalty and trust, what, was I supposed to swear an oath of loyalty to you? You think we're that close? Dream on, Rakario!"

Rakario's eyes blazed as he stood up abruptly, knocking his chair to the floor. "This is utter nonsense. I'm done begging and crawling to you for forgiveness, like the last two times we fought like this." His voice was dripping with venom, contempt and irritation the only things he currently felt for the beautiful Sage sitting down in one of his chairs in his room in the guild headquarters.

"I don't know why you even came here, if you're only going to rant and rail at me for something that I've already told you doesn't concern you! If you felt hurt by that article, then it's your own damn fault!"

"Simple. Because this whole fight of yours is affecting the whole guild." Interjected a new voice, lower than Kriya's but higher than Rakario's.

"Rock, this is all because of a misunderstanding. Kri thinks that you're bitter because she took over the job –"

"I know what she thinks, Shi, and you know as well that it's wrong, what she thinks. I'm bitter? Over a job I never wanted anyway?"

Shimao, the tall Paladin leaned back against the wall, evidently wanting to patch these two up again. Well, their seeing Rock with Rei last night wasn't helping Kriya's mood anyway. Rei was younger than them, vivacious and as much a beauty as Kri, but in a different way.

Listening to the two quarrel and argue, he smiled at the thought his fellow Paladin, Jakadi, once said out loud. Jack said the two acted like a couple who've been married for years, even though they weren't together. Well, it was common knowledge, at least among their friends, that Rock was a little bit in love with Kri once, and that Kri was still a tiny bit in love with Rock, which was probably why she reacted so much to whatever he did. This was their third giant fight, and if you counted all the minor ones….whoa.

Listening to Kriya's retorts, he realized that Rock was right – she was being childish. Then he couldn't help but start to compare her to Rei, because if rumors were true, Kri might just lose her chance with Rock, since everyone had seen Rei and him last night, being cozy – too cozy for people who were just friends.

Unconsciously, he kept comparing the two girls. Kri was extremely intelligent, her beauty apparent in the waves of her cascading black hair and her deep eyes. She was usually serious, but laughed when the need arose. She was the person people came to ask things, and everyone (including herself) acknowledged her intelligence and wit. However, she was very emotional and sensitive where certain things were concerned (her family and Rock being among those things).

Now, Rei. She was, of course a few years younger than they were, and he didn't know her that well. He was never like Rock, who could strike up a conversation immediately with anyone, an odd trait in a Ninja, but maybe that's something that helps him with his role as the occasional spy. After all, Assassin Crosses weren't the only ones veiled in shadow. Anyway, from what he had seen, Rei was as beautiful as their Kriya, but _her_ beauty resided in her dazzling green eyes and viridian hair, as well as the full body that Assassin Cross wear couldn't hide. She, too was intelligent, but nowhere near Kriya's level of intelligence – for that matter ,who was, except for Rock and himself? He could see why people would naturally think Rock and Rei were together - they would be a striking pair, and gossip said they were sitting pretty close, almost entwined, and Rei was leaning into the curve of Rock's body as his arm was around her….

An explosion shook Shi from his reverie. He looked at the two alarmed, then noticed Rock wasn't there, and Kri had her arms outstretched… Oh Good Lord, she cast a spell at him, probably Fire Ball. Where was Rock?

"Tsk, tsk." Came the comment, and Shi knew it had been pointless to worry about Rock, he was one of the best, after all. "Attacking me in my own room? Kriya, grow up, and realize that not everything's about you." He reappeared near the door, opened it, and walked out.

Shi gave Kriya a scathing look. Was Rock right? Was she really so immature, despite her intelligence and skill?

Kriya couldn't bear to see the disappointment in Shi's gaze. She looked down at the floor, and when the door slammed, she knew he had left, too.

She tried to pull herself together, but instead, fell to the ground sobbing. Was this what they turned out to become?


	2. Overall, not a Perfect Day

A/N: Argh, sorry for forgetting to post an A/N as well as a Disclaimer, I decided that I'll probably make a new chapter to make up for it…

Anyway, this is my first attempt at a RO fic, though I've been playing RO for a long time, so please bear with me, and thanks a lot to the first reviewer, Steel Heart, even though the first chapter was a bit short because I had typed that immediately without editing it…anyway, the first few chapters are set in Prontera, the guild house being the inn near the square, (where StrongHold used to stay, if you play pRO Chaos). Also, you might think it strange, but there are a few points in the story that you don't find in the official servers, such as various pets, and fights outside of the PvP areas. So don't be mad at me, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity, Ragnarok Online, or anything else affiliated with these two.

_The city streets of __Prontera_

Rakario went out of the Guild House in a bad mood, and people were careful enough to not get in his way, even the Novices. They could sense the aura about him that signified he was at the height of his profession, and nobody really wanted to tangle with a Ninja, much less a high level one that was in an obvious bad mood.

He kept walking, towards the square, and gazed around him, looking for somewhere to go and calm himself down. All he saw were a few people with their shops on the sidewalk, and a few couples on the benches. He shook his head slightly and turned on his heel. Maybe he'd find someplace to sit outside. He heard a snuffling and felt something rub against his leg, and looked down to see Kenuar, his Desert Wolf, looking for attention. "How'd you get out of the kennels?" He tried to sound stern, but his rubbing of Kenuar's head belied his pretended anger.

"Fine, let's go then. Maybe I can talk and rant to you anyway." He was sure the Desert Wolf gave a toothy grin before he set off beside him. Sometimes, Kenny seemed all too human.

He was just about to step out the gate after greeting the guard, when Kenny stopped and looked behind him, and then he heard someone call his name.

"Rock?" came the soft, tinkling voice. He turned, too, to see Rei walking towards him. _Well, this certainly isn't the time._ He thought, though talking with Rei might help him feel better.

She came up to him and studied his face with quizzical eyes, and glimpsed what was in his mind.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Kri and me just had a bit of a spat right now."

_She does have the knack of seeing into my head. _Rock thought, amused.

"Oh no, what happened this time?"

Their arguments were legendary enough for the whole guild to know of them, even the new members, and they generally affected the whole guild.

"Ah, just the article I wrote for the newspaper, she thought it was about her…Don't know why she did, actually."

Rei's eyes narrowed at this, but said nothing about it. _You just had a fight before that, of course she was upset about the __article ,__ Rock…._

"You do know that…"

"What?"

"No, never mind Rock….I hope you guys get back on better terms soon…" Her voice faded, but her eyes still carried her concern.

"I'll leave you to whatever you were doing now; you don't need me here right now…" she said, then turned around slowly to walk away.

_She doesn't want to leave. But she understands. Thank the Light someone does._

Rakario watched her go, then turned to go himself. Kenuar whined to see her go, and then Rakario knelt beside him. "Kenny, if you want to be with Rei for a while, it's okay with me."

Kenny looked at him, no wolfish grin this time. Then he wagged his tail and nudged Rakario's leg.

The message was clear. At the very least, no matter where he went, no matter what he would become, Kenny would be there with him. He smiled, finally, then walked out the gate.

He wandered around a bit watching Kenuar play with the Porings, lunging at them now and then to scare them off then trotting back to him, a self-satisfied smirk on his wolfish face. Rakario simply smiled at the Desert Wolf and walked a bit north to find the place he was looking for: hidden in the trees, it was a little niche where there was a bench and a few blocks filled with flowers. He sat down and stared at the sky, Kenny lying down beside the bench, evidently ready for a nap.

As Rakario stared at the sky, he thought of his life. He left home with his mother's blessing, and soon met two other novices, one with flowing ebony hair, and smart, the other silver haired and so righteous he should've been an Acolyte. Kriya and Shimao. They had traveled together, learned about Rune-Midgard and everything that was in it. They were equally matched in everything except brains, Kriya undoubtedly won any contest over them both over that, He was adept at speaking, at getting people to do what he wanted them to do, while Shimao could make a Priest feel ashamed of himself, as well as know the ins and outs of Rune-Midgard than they did, and quickly knew what to do and where to go for a certain item they needed.

All their fellow Novices who had come in close contact with them felt that they would've gone into the same jobs, but no. Rakario had been drawn by the arts and speed of a Ninja, and unsurprisingly, Kriya had taken the path of a Mage, but most surprisingly, instead of becoming an Acolyte as everyone thought he would, Shimao had become a Swordsman.

And of course the rest of the story unfolded. The two had gone on improving themselves and changing their jobs, Shimao finally becoming a Paladin. The only reason Kriya wasn't a Professor yet was that she was taking time finishing her research, and of course, throughout those years, the three were always together, sharing everything.

And now it's come to this. Who would've expected that all those years ago?

Then a branch snapped in two just beyond him. In a millisecond, he was up.

"Cicada Skin Shed." He said softly, and glowed transparently.

Then a Rogue and a Wizard burst into the clearing.

"Kekekekeke….Give us all the stuff you have there, Ninja…"

Rakario simply raised his eyebrow. The Wizard noticed the seal of the Drakenkore guild on Rakario's shoulder, as well as sensed his aura.

"Um…Zeke…." He tapped the Rogue on the shoulder.

"Not now, Sonny!" and the Rogue charged, Tsurugi held high, slicing it downwards at Rakario's head, confident in a kill.

The swords sliced through the air and hit….the ground.

"What the hell…."

Then he noticed Rakario standing on top of the bench, his finger dancing.

"OH SHI-"

"Freezing Spear of Ice."

Stalagmites came out of nowhere and pierced Zeke's clothes, effectively trapping him by lodging themselves through his clothes into trees. He was about to struggle when he saw the blazing scarlet eyes of the Ninja, and his hands about to dance again.

"Do…you really want to do that?" came the dangerous tone.

Rakario walked towards him, until he was right in front of him.

"Sonny! Now!"

Rakario's hands blurred.

"Falling Ice Pillar."

And Zeke was trapped in an iceberg.

Rock turned to Sonny, the Wizard, who was jamming himself into a nearby tree, Kenuar growling and snapping at him.

"Cicada Skin Shed."

Then he took out a Fuuma Shuriken.

"You have a choice."

Sonny nodded, then turned and ran away.

Rakario turned back to Zeke, and murmured:

"Crimson Fire Petals."

And flower petals floated out of nowhere, burst into flame, and flew towards the iceberg where Zeke was imprisoned, melting it.

"Never try that again."

And Zeke ran.

Rakario look at Kenny, and without anything further said, they walked back to the gates.

Rei and Shi were there to meet them, a cup of tea in Rei's hands, while Shi had some reports for Rock to look over. The two were talking, serious expressions on their faces. Knowing Shi, he was probably teaching Rei some stuff about the Guild, and anything else she might or might not, want to know.

Rock took the cup Rei offered, and together the three walked towards the Guild House, as a figure looked on from a window. Kriya blinked away a few memories of when it was a Ninja, a Sage, and a Paladin who would walk together in a moonlight.

"Hey." She turned around abruptly, to meet Jakadi, the one of the other Paladins in the guild, a friend of Shi, though he wasn't very close to her.

"Feeling a bit jealous, Lady Kriya?" He said, calm and collected as usual. And of course, he called her 'Lady', the same way he called every other member of the guild he was close to.

"No."

"Ah, denial. Look into your heart, Kriya, and you'll know that maybe, just maybe….our friend Rakario was right." It was the first time he had called her without the 'Lady' before her name. She was dumbfounded, by that and by his knowledge of what had occurred.

"How did you-" But the Paladin was already halfway out the door.

Nevertheless, he called back, " News travels fast, especially in a guild where we all care about each other very much."

Kriya turned to the window again and saw Rock's arm around the Assassin Cross, Rei, and saw the three of them head towards the pub, Shi saying loudly that he wasn't planning to drink a lot tonight.

She turned around and took a cloak, then she set out to join them. It was time to settle this, and she would apologize if need be.

A/N: So there we are, though I probably won't be updating till next weekend. R&R, please!


	3. Leavetaking

A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I'm busy with my exams coming, hope you guys understand….:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity, Ragnarok Online, or anything else affiliated with these two.

**Chapter III**

**Leavetaking**

_**The night before**_

Kriya had headed off to the pub, and walked inside just in time to see Shimao dancing a jig and singing at the top of his voice, everyone in the pub good-naturedly grinning at him. Despite his self-righteousness, he was a tad bit vulnerable to alcohol….She smiled at him, then look around for Rock. But she wasn't expecting Rei to be with him.

They were in one of the booths in the pub, obviously comfortable, the Assassin Cross giggling at the Ninja's words. Kriya couldn't make them out, but she knew Rock and how funny he could be. Oh well. She wasn't expecting her to be there, but she just _had_ to say her piece now. She walked towards them, and even before she was at their table, the two head swiveled around to look at her. Well, that was expected.

"Um…hi."

"Hello, Kriya." Came Rock's voice, amiable but she could detect the coldness in it, as well as anybody could. And he never used her given name unless he was mad at her.

"Hey." Rei was obviously trying to avert a fight, and her viridian eyes rested meaningfully on Rock's, as if to say, _Don't__ start anything here._

"So, uh, could I talk to you Rock? In private?"

_ Strange, she's usually more confident than this, not given to stammering…_ Rakario thought.

"If there's anything you want to say to me Kriya, you can say it in front of Rei here, or not at all."

"Um, fine, could I sit down then?"

"Sure, take my se-" Rei was about to stand up, but read Rock's gaze. _Don't leave, I want you here._

_ Okay Rock, I'll stay._

She continued. "Here, take my seat, Lady Kriya." She scooted over and sat next to Rakario. As usual, all the new guild members addressed the senior ones formally, unless they were close.

Kriya took the seat and looked at Rakario. He sat like he always did, but this time, his scarlet eyes had turned to red ice. It was chilling.

"I'm….I'm….sorry." The last word was almost a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Rakario had barely heard the sentence, and he couldn't believe it. Kriya was as haughty and proud as she was intelligent. He had never heard her apologize before. In her world, she was right. All the time. 24/7.

"I said, I'm sorry." She looked up them, then bowed her head again.

The two looked at each other. Even Rei had heard of Kriya's reputation for pride that bordered on arrogance.

"Kri."

She bolted upright. He had called her by her nickname, a sign that she was forgiven.

"You know I couldn't stay mad at you for a long time." His familiar grin was on his face, he was her best friend again.

She stood up, then walked towards the two, who stood up too.

Then she did something she had only done once before. She hugged him.

Then to everyone's surprise, she hugged Rei too, then left the pub.

Everyone was silent, dumbfounded at the normally cool, reserved Kriya's actions. Everyone, that is, except for Shi, who was still dancing his jig.

_** Early the next morning**_

Rock hefted up the pack he was going to carry. He had been planning this journey for months, but he was only now ready. He silently bid farewell to his room, picked up the three letters on his drawer, and went out silently.

He moved to Kriya's door first, and slid the letter through the narrow slit between the door and the floor.

Then he tiptoed a few rooms down to find Shi's room, which was, frankly, almost shaking with the sound of his drunken snores. Once again, he slid a letter into the room, and then turned around to find Rei's room.

As per the Guildmaster's orders, the newest guild members had their rooms opposite Shi's, primarily to ensure that they don't do anything stupid, and secondarily, to test their resistance to his snoring, which became…extremely loud when he was drunk.

At any rate, Rakario slid open the door silently, and walked softly into the room.

He gazed at Rei's sleeping form, then smiled to himself, knowing that he would miss her. He placed a letter on the dresser, then reached into his pack to take out a beautiful rose that time couldn't do anything to. It was ridiculously expensive for most people, more than 27,500 zeny. He placed this on top of the letter, treaded quietly towards the bed, and looked for what he knew would be the last time in a long time at Rei.

Her hair was lying across the pillow, framing and hiding part of her oval face. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, then turned and left, silent as a ghost.

Minutes later, he left Prontera.


	4. Aftermath Rei

A/N: Geez, I'm sorry I forgot about this fic. I was a bit busy with graduating from HS and getting settled into my university. I apologize, so much. But I'll continue this fic, I think.

Anyway, here goes. First I'd like you all to know that this fic is based on a private server, where Ninjas = a 1st job class that can be reborn, like all the other classes. Well, when we last met, Rakario left Prontera for whoknowswhere, leaving Rei, Kriya, Shimao, Jakadi, and the others behind. Et voila, we shall continue! A

--------

Disclaimer: I do not own the things that I do not own. Srsly.

--------

**Chapter IV**

**Aftermath I**

_Rei_

_It had been a few days since Rakario left. I wonder how he is. Every time I pick up the rose he left for me, I don't know whether to smile at the memories, or to cry because of how much I miss him. I just wish…._

The door opened, slowly. I sat up on my bed, and looked towards it, full of hope –

But it turned out only to be Lord Shimao, the one in charge of training new people to the guild. This made it strange for him to be here, as Rakario, who had been the head of the Shadow division of the guild, had in his letter recommended that I be given the "Regular" status in the guild.

"Rei, I have to speak to you." He smiled at me, dispelling the worry that I had done something wrong. He was also in charge of keeping the discipline in the guild, after all.

"Yes, Lord Shimao? What would you require of me?" was my answer, thinking that that was what was I was supposed to say.

"Really now Rei, you no longer need to refer to me as 'Lord', you know. You are no longer new here, and I like to think of us as friends. I want us to be, since I need someone to depend upon, seeing as Ro-

_He stopped suddenly, but I knew what he was thinking. Poor Lord Shimao, he was so conscious of what I might feel that he almost stopped speaking of Rock altogether. At least, while Lady Kriya, or I was near. I knew he missed Rock, too. Probably even more than I did, he was, after all, Rock's best friend._

"No worries, Lor-, I mean, Shi. I've accepted that Rock's gone on a journey, and I _know_ he's coming back."

_Lord Shimao shifted uncomfortably, but for all his efforts to hide his squirming, I could still see through it. Crap. There I go again. I just thought of him as 'Lord.' _

"Please, sit. What was it you wanted to speak to me about, Shi?"

"Well, since we're on the topic of Rock already…"

"Yes?'

"Well…uh…"

_Oh great. He was thinking of what to say. Did he have news of Rock? Was it good? Bad? I was dying to know, but I had to wait for him to finally get to the point. For all his wanting of us to be friends, he was still my superior, and I knew it._

"…"

"Umm…"

"…"

"So, uh.."

_Okay, now I was getting impatient. Respect for him as a leader was one thing, but this was just too much._

"…"

"I was thinking.."

"_Yes?"_

_There. My impatience was getting the best of me._

"Well, you see, since Rock has been gone for quite some time already…"

_Quite some time? He's only been gone a few weeks! Still, I have to hold my tongue. I have already spoken out of turn once, and the only reason Shimao didn't call me out on it was because he was stammering so much._

"Well….since Rock's no longer here…"

"…"

"And we need a new head of the Shadow division…"

_Oh Light, what is he trying to say? That I be made head? He must be joking!_

"We thought…that you should probably take over his job as the leader of the Shadow division.

"But Shimao, there are members who are senior to me! Why me?"

Shimao shifted. Probably glad to have said what he came to say, he was more at ease when speaking of Guild policies.

"That does not matter, dear. Seniority is not what determines who will lead. That was what we four decided long ago, when we formed this guild."

"But-"

"It is one's aptitude and skill that will decide their rank. And you, we believe, are worthy of this rank."

_Wait a second. "We"? For me to be promoted to such a position, they'd need the approval of the rest of the founde-_

_"_But, what does Lady Kriya say, Shi? You need the approval of all the other founders, right?"

_Aha. I've found a weak link in his argument. Surely Kriya, who probably still hates me despite hugging me that one time will nev-_

"Kri? She was the one who gave the suggestion of your advancement. She was the first to notice your skill amongst all of the others who are also skilled.

_I…was dumbfounded._

"I see you are a bit shocked, Rei. Nevertheless, you have a month to think about it. In addition, all your duties to the guild are suspended for the time being. Look at it this way, you have a month's vacation."

Snapping back to my senses, I asked , "Where would I spend this vacation?"

"Well, there's one place you might want to go…It was Rock's favourite place, where he spent much of his time when he wanted to be alone and think of things."

_My heart was jumping. A place where Rock had stayed for a while? It was almost too good to be true. At least…I might feel like what he must have felt when staying there…it is enough._

"Are you serious about this, Shimao?"

"Why of course I am Rei…in fact, I've already arranged transport for you to Amatsu."

"Amatsu?" _ I have never been there before…was Rock this traveled? _

"Yes, and I've also arranged that you will stay where Rock stayed while he was there…I hope you enjoy yourself, Rei. I wish I could go with you."

"Why don't you, Lord Shimao?"

"There you go again with the Lord! I thank you for the offer, though. But I cannot, this…this is something you have to do alone."

With that, Shimao, the Paladin head of the Force division, left my room.

And I? I turned to pack.

-----

I have to thank Steel Heart for the only review I've gotten, up next, Aftermath, Shimao!

R&R please, so you guys can all tell me how to be better. =D


	5. Aftermath Kriya

A/N: I hate the way the previous chapter turned out, now that I read it again. I seriously can't pull off the whole 1st person shtick altogether. Sorry if it was disappointing, guess I'll come back to omnipotent 3rd person god mode again. I really do apologize, especially if you guys are as disappointed with that chapter as I am.

--------

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I own many things..I do not. And Ragnarok Online is one of those things that I don't own, unfortunately.

--------

**Chapter V**

**Aftermath II**

_Kriya_

_Oh Rock. Sometimes I still wonder if I – and what I've done- am the reason why you left. Even though you explained in your letter that your leaving us had nothing to do with what happened, I cannot help but feel guilty. You didn't deserve to be treated that way, Rock. If anyone should have left, it should have been I. I know that you said you might be gone for some time, but that you would come back._

_Rock, whenever I think of the time way back then, when you confessed of what you felt for me, how I wish I had the guts then to tell you of what I felt...and still feel, for you now. Perhaps if you knew the truth, things might be different now. But perhaps Rock, you've always known. You've never been one to force things on anyone…_

Kriya Laerthon, highest ranking Magister in Midgard, respected by all for her wit, tongue, and stoicism, was anything but stoic now. Tears ran in rivulets down her face as she sat there in an obscure glen just outside Prontera.

_Remember Rock? This glen? Where we first met…all of us. Even then, you were looking out for me._

--------

Kriya was panting. The small knife she held had barely nicked the grasshopper monster's exoskeleton – she didn't have the strength to make more than a dent, much less now, when she was exhausted -

_Here we go. Never thought my grand adventure would end here, at the hands of a measly Rocker._

The huge green insect was making an odd clicking noise, several scratches on its back and legs told of the fight, otherwise, it was unscathed. The same couldn't be said of Kriya – bloody welts ran rampant on the exposed parts of her body – her arms, face, and legs were covered with them -, and she was tired. So very tired.

The two combatants looked at each other. The Novice and the Rocker, each staring at the other, trying to see the best opportunity to strike.

_Now._

Kriya stabbed forward, but she was too slow. The Rocker had seen her move, and danced away, then thrust its foreleg forward, aiming for Kriya's exposed neck. It was too late, too late for her to do anything now.

_I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning._

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the sharp claws at the end of the leg moved forward. It came closer, and just as the claw touched her neck –

It fell to the forest floor, and the insect's blood spurted on her.

_What…what happened?_

Suddenly, a form straightened up and grinned at her.

"Sorry about that. Looks like he almost got you there."

Shocked, Kriya could only stare at the youth a little bit older than she was, holding what looked like a Blade in his hand – and from its sheen, one that was probably upgraded.

"Here, take this." The Novice threw her a potion, out of reflex, she caught it.

"You going to drink that or wha-"

"ROCK!" came the bellow, and another blurred form slammed into the first, blocking with a Guard a foreleg that had come from the Rocker, who had recovered from the loss of his leg.

"Shi, what perfect timing, as usual." Again with the cocky grin, he didn't even seem perturbed at the leg that had narrowly missed his chest.

"Are you going to help me here or are you going to stand there making bad jokes?" The grasshopper was raining blows on the other Novice, who was blocking them with the guard, as well as parrying a few with his sword.

'Rock' ran silently behind the preoccupied Rocker, and with a nod to 'Shi', thrust his Blade through the monster's back, just as the other batted away a foreleg with his weapon and slammed his shield into the grasshopper's face.

"You know, you really should drink that potion." Laughing crimson eyes twinkled as he spoke.

Kriya nodded, and then downed the potion. She immediately felt better, and her injuries started to disappear.

The other Novice who hadn't spoken to her yet smiled. His dark hair and serious eyes lighted up, and it made her smile, too.

"Hello. I'm Shimao, and this oaf over here who hasn't introduced himself is Rakario. But we're usually known as Shi and Rock."

"At least, that's what people call us, anyway." came the grinning reply from Rakario.

"P...Pleasure to meet you..." said Kriya, still pretty much in shock.

"Watch out!" came a new voice, and Kriya was pulled back as another monster came into view. Like the Rocker, it was an insect, but this one was different. From its large mandibles and brown exoskeleton, Kriya knew it to be a Horn. She noticed Rakario and Shimao were already taking positions on either side of the newcomer in front of her, ready in case anything happened.

The tension, however, was wasted. The Horn didn't even notice them, the large beetle creature simply went on its way, not even noticing the humans standing with their weapons ready.

"Well then guys…I think we should make camp here then?" said the newcomer, who Kriya noticed was bringing quite a few things with him.

"Indeed Jack ,I think that is a very good idea." replied Shimao, who had sheathed his sword and was setting up a few tents.

"That's Jakadi, by the way. But we call him Jack." Rakario held his hand out, pulling Kriya to her feet.

Jakadi nodded, then proceeded to help Shimao set up their camp.

"By the way, you haven't told us you name, miss.."

"Kriya. Thanks…thanks for helping me out so much. I'd probably be dead if you weren't there."

"Think nothing of it, Kriya. Now, why don't you stay here with us for the rest of the night? It's getting pretty late."

Shimao and Jakadi had already gotten a fire started, and were cooking some meat from one of the packs Jack had brought. Shimao looked questioningly at Rakario, who smiled.

"You can have my tent, Kriya. I like sleeping under the stars, anyway."

"Please, call me Kri. It's what my friends call me…and I think you guys have just done more for me today than what my friends have ever done."

"Great! So Kri, call me Rock, and those two loafers over there Shi and Jack."

"Loafers? Who was the one standing there while we did all the work?" came Shi's retort.

The bantering went on, with Jack occasionally coming in with a remark or two. Evidently, the three were close.

_I wonder..._ Kriya thought_ will I ever have friends as close as these three are?_

Soon the bantering died down, and they all went inside their tents, Rakario showing Kriya where his was.

"Here Kri, I think you'll find it at least comfortable." he smiled.

_I notice....he smiles often. And he's not shy around strangers. No, not at all._

_"_Hey Rock...?" she said just as he was stepping back outside.

"Yes" he turned his head and gave her a grin. "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing...just...thanks. Thanks for everything."

Rakario had the distinct impression that she wasn't used to thanking anyone. Well, no matter.

"It's no problem. We've all got to look out for each other, right?"

"Yes, but you didn't even know me."

"Hey, like I said...it's no problem. It was an experience, anyway."

"Maybe, but I'm still thankful you guys showed up, though."

"Yeah well, you don't really need to thank us...sleep well, Kri."

"You too, Rock. Sure you don't want to share the tent?"

"No, you go ahead and make yourself comfortable. You need it more than I do."

_And a gentleman, too. Odd, that I wasn't expecting of someone who acts the way he does._

" 'Night, Kri."

" 'Night."

........

Later that night Kriya stared at the tent's roof. The three were all different. Rakario was an extrovert, but he was caring and a gentleman, too. Shimao...he seemed a bit religious. After all, he did lead them in prayer over the meal...and kept at it for more than an hour. Jakadi was silent, but observant.

_I wonder...how do I fit in to such a diverse group of people?_

With that thought, she closed her eyes and almost drifted off to sleep, despite the snorts coming from Shi's tent. Evidently, the other two were immune to it. Rakario was lying down near the fire, eyes closed and he seemed to be...smiling. Did he never stop smiling, even when he was asleep?

Kriya stepped out of the tent, and slipped a pillow under his head. The very least she could do was make him as comfortable as possible. Then she went back into the tent and closed her eyes.

--------

Kriya smiled at the memory, then lay down on the grass. She was still crying, she still hurt inside, but the memory was something that had lessened what she felt.

_I would have never have guessed then…what all of us would have turned out to be._

Night had come. Kriya lay for a while, staring at the full moon, then stood up and walked back to Prontera, where her duty –and her destiny- awaited.

_I don't understand though....why did you resign from your post, Rock? You didn't need to. Even if it took you years, you know that we all would have waited. Is something going to happen? What did you foresee, Rock_?

-------------------------------------------------------^----------------------------------------------------------------------^----------------------------------------------------

Whoa, that was easier than the last one. I think I need a lot of your comments to tell me how to make this better though, guys.


End file.
